Rule Breaking
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, Chyan, ONE-SHOT- There were rules. Rules that shouldn't be broken. For example, Chad didn't pine for anyone... Especially not for gorgeous males. DoubleEspecially not for gorgeous blond males who were Ryan Evans.


**AN:** OMG, yet another Chyan! As of lately, my life seems to revolve around these two pretty, awesome, HOT boys. And I don't really care that much xD.

Anyway, this is dumbish!Ryan and jock!Chad. Because I bought the first movie last weekend, and I just had to write to its movie-verse.

... Even if it is kind of written with the second movie scenario xD

Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed "Being You" :D

* * *

There were _rules._ Rules that shouldn't be broken.

For example, Chad didn't pine for anyone... Specially not for gorgeous males. _DoubleSpecially not_ for gorgeous blond males that were Ryan Evans.

It was just not like that. He wasn't gay, for starters; and he was just too cool (or too much of a 'mindless dumb jock', Taylor would say.) to turn into mush for someone the way Troy did whenever Gabriella was brought into the picture, or swoon like a giddy middle school girl the way Zeke did whenever Sharpay as much as glanced his way. That was just so not him.

He was the type of guy who wouldn't really dwell too much on anything romantic. And he definitely wasn't the kind of guy who would long for someone. Because they'd SO long for him. That's the way it should be. So said the rules.

But Ryan broke all his 'Jock Rules'. He threw them all out of the window, with one of his gleaming 'all-white-teeth' smiles, and one of those devious, and over-the-top, hip moves.

The blond got him doing all sorts of mad stuff, like dancing, singing, and desperately needing him.

Damn. He was turning into a complete and utter tool... He was turning into Troy! Which also didn't apply to the rules.

And, good God, it also was SO NOT COOL.

But he really couldn't help himself. Whenever Ryan got anywhere near him, his entire attitude would change, and he'd turn to a loyal lackey, giving in to the blond's every whim. Taylor (The only human being he have dared to tell about this unbecoming little situation.) had once compared him, with all her _wonderful_ sense of humor, to a puppy, saying that he seemed to be wagging his tail whenever Ryan would approach him.

...He kinda felt that way, too.

The worst part of the situation, anyway, was the blond boy's obliviousness. Ryan seemed far too lost in his glittery musicale world, to take notice of terrenal things such as Chad's downright obvious behaviour concerning him. Taylor often said that Jason (_Jason!_) was more likely to find out before the male Evans did.

And, even if Ryan's clueless demeanour made him all the more endearing and sweet, it was also starting to be nerve racking.

He needed the boy to aknowledge this... crush thing, or something, he was feeling. The blond had to cure him. To do something about this. Because adoring someone who remained obnoxiously clueless was just SO _NOT_ cool. And so not according to the rules.

And Chad had decided that if he was gonna be stuck feeling butterflies fluttering around his stomach every single time Ryan as much as smiled at him, the merciful Evans twin was _at least_ gonna be stuck with him.

"And hasn't it crossed your mind that, perhaps, there's someone else he might like?" Taylor asked once, while they ate some fries during their lunch break at Lava Springs.

"He can't." Was his frightened, slightly panicked, reply.

Ryan couldn't, just _couldn't_, harbour feelings for someone else than him. That would totally cross the line between 'not cool' and 'downright preposterous'.

"Why not?" She raised a cocky, slender eyebrow, and Chad could have sweared that she was enjoying every single second of his torture. "He's hardly an eunuch, and for what we know, he could already be dating someone. Wouldn't really surprise me, he's such a _hottie_! Must have dozens of fans."

Chad simply glared at her, and she smiled innocently. He so did wanna _throttle_ her.

"But you should confess anyway. He's the sweetest guy I ever met. I guess he would be really, really supportive."

'Unlike you', he wanted to reply, but settled for throwing her a fried stick, which she dodged, gracefully, before getting up from her chair, kissing his forehead, and going back to her working schedule.

It had been a week since that little chat, and Chad just couldn't take the situation any longer. Now, thanks to Taylor, he was not only _crushing_ in a very undignified, teenage way; but he was also going paranoid. Everytime the Evans boy would even look at someone else, his gut would clench, and his chest would ache, out of jealousy.

Once again, _not_ cool.

So one day, after he finished his shift, he called Ryan to schedule an emergency ballroom dance lesson. Something that sounded quite stupid and obvious, even to his own ears; but, then, he guessed, it would probably serve to his purposes, as Ryan's engines were probably gonna start working, and finally reach the conclusion that the tango was so not the reason he wanted to meet him at 8 p.m.

When the blond reached their meeting place (Lava's rehearsals' room) in _very _(no pun intended)_ tight_ tights, he thinked thay maybe he gave the boy a lot more credit than he actually deserved. He just _wasn't_ the brightest bulb.

... And, _damn,_ weren't those some amazing legs!

Anyway, Ryan stared at his unsuitable choice of clothing for the cha-cha-chá, and an all too lost expression took over his beautiful (oh, good God, he was so turning into a girl...) features.

"I thought we were gonna... dance?"

And Chad just _had_ to smile, because the blond's antics were just too cute for his own good. He was pretty damn sure that he'd beat Gabriella any day in a 'Cuteness Contest'.

... If anyone ever actually held something as heinous as a "Cuteness Contest'.

But that didn't really matter at the moment, because he had more pressing matters to tend to, like confesing his huge unmanly sort of crush on Ryan Evans, to Ryan Evans.

"I guess we're not." He simply stated, moving closer to the tights clad boy, who started looking less shocked and more nervous with every passing moment.

"So... What are we... hm... doing, then?" He asked then, not really sure how to react.

And, at least, Chad felt himself in his element, being the one in charge of the situation; so he smiled smugly, and getting even closer to the boy (practically pinning him to the wall), he answered:

"I'm getting things right where they belong." And kissed Ryan Evans, pouring into the kiss every ounce of his feelings.

And when Ryan came over his initial shock, and started kissing him back, Chad almost wished for the time to freeze, for them to stay like this forever, because it felt so _right_, and _good_.

Which still was kind of sappy and not cool.

But if it was like this, then he could bare having Ryan Evans break every single one of his rules.


End file.
